Morning Dreams
by pommedeplume
Summary: (April 2002) Draco Malfoy thought he was over his obsession with Harry Potter but a dream on Astoria's couch one morning reveals that might not be the case...


Draco stood alone in the Room of Requirement. At least he thought he was alone for a moment until he heard some rustling.

Draco tilted and turned his head then saw him standing there, leaning against a dust covered armoire, arms crossed and looking impatient. He was wearing all black. His dress shirt was unbuttoned revealing his smooth, dark-skinned and toned chest beneath.

"I wondered when you'd notice I was here," he said.

Draco frowned then looked away.

"Why are you here, Potter? What do you want?" Draco said, pretending he didn't know.

"You know what I want, Draco," Harry said then Draco looked back and saw that Harry's green eyes were fixed on him intently, looking him over from head to toe. Potter was checking him out and Draco could see an outline of a bulge in Potter's trousers.

Draco felt a stirring in his own trousers. No, dammit. This was supposed to be a secret. He didn't want Potter to ever know! But now as Harry's eyes glanced from between Draco's legs back up to his eyes, Draco knew the game was up. Potter knew.

"I don't know what you want. I'm leaving," Draco said but he found himself unable to move as Potter slowly sauntered over to him.

Harry stood in front of Draco and smiled. The sight of Potter's full lips so close to Draco's was tantalizing. Harry lingered with his lips so close Draco could've swore they were touching and Draco could feel the hotness of his breath.

Thankfully, Harry didn't make him wait much longer as he pressed his lips into Draco's and Draco made a small whimpering sound that he immediately felt embarrassed by.

Draco wanted to resist the lure of Potter's eager mouth but he couldn't. His forbidden lust for Potter could no longer be denied.

Draco pushed his pelvis into Harry's and felt his hardness brush Potter's. Draco pulled Harry into him, Potter's flesh feeling hot and Draco's heart pounding. This was it, it was really happening, Draco thought as his hands fumbled to unbutton and unzip Potter's trousers while Potter nibbled on Draco's neck.

Draco fell to his knees and pulled Potter's cock out of his pants. It was thick, hot, hard and fucking beautiful, Draco thought.

Draco's hand stroked it gently, enjoying how soft his foreskin felt. The tip of the head was wet and Draco lifted it to his mouth and flicked his tongue to lap it up. It tasted bitter and salty just like Draco's own come, only better somehow.

Draco licked up and down Potter's thick shaft before sticking the head in his mouth and beginning to suck slow and hard. Potter clutched Draco's shoulders and began to breathe hard.

"Merlin, Draco! That feels amazing. You're really good at that," Harry said.

Draco said nothing, preferring to continue to suck hard. He wanted to feel Potter come in his mouth.

To Draco's excitement it didn't take long as Potter grimaced and groaned as his prick spasmed and hot come shot on Draco's tongue and down his throat.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry said as he continued to come in Draco's mouth.

Finally, after continuing to gentle suck until it seemed there was no more come, Draco pulled Potter's cock out of his mouth.

He though he must've got some of Potter's load on his cheek because it was wet. He clumsily brushed it away with a hand before realizing he was awake. He'd been dreaming about Potter again.

"Dammit," Draco whispered as he looked down and saw that he was aroused. He was certain he had nearly come in his pyjamas.

He looked around the room. It was morning. He was in Astoria's apartment and on her couch. His apartment was being treated for pests so he had slept here for the night.

Why was he dreaming about Potter? He thought he was over that obsession. He didn't even like Potter and Potter definitely hated him. But there was something about him that… weirdly appealed to Draco.

He was handsome, everyone knew that, there was no use in Draco denying, at least not to himself in private. He could never let anyone know about his… whatever this was he felt towards Potter. Of course, he didn't even want to let alone know he was interested in blokes, not even Astoria.

Over the last six months he and Astoria had become best friends. A bit odd, he thought considering just a year ago he barely knew her name. She was just Daphne's odd little sister.

Draco's mind flitted back to the dream. He wanted to go back to the dream. He wanted to let Potter fuck him in the arse and… Draco sighed and Draco made a mental note to cut back on Freya Lovelace novels for awhile.

Draco realized that at some point his hand had drifted between his legs, slid inside his pyjamas, grasped his swollen prick and began to stroke it beneath the covers. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He couldn't come here it would make a fucking mess, and what if the girls caught him?

He stopped himself to think. He really _needed_ this wank. He'd be bothered all day if he didn't get it. Quickly, he pulled himself off the couch and wandered across the living room, past the kitchen and dining room to the hall and entered the loo.

He didn't bother to lock the door or turn on the light. This wouldn't take long and the girls were asleep anyway. At least it would afford him a little more privacy.

Draco spotted Abigail's lotion on the counter next to the sink. Weird muggle stuff. But he'd seen Abigail using it on her hands and it seemed… nice. Yes, it might do.

Draco pulled his cock out of his pyjamas then squirted some lotion into his palm. It was colder than he expected and for a moment he was nervous about using it.

He got over his nerves fast and rubbed it all over his prick. It felt nice and he loved how it made his hand glide so easily. Draco lifted the toilet seat and began to stroke himself hard, thinking of Potter pushing him against an cabinet in the Room of Requirement and pushing his thick cock in Draco's arse.

Draco stroked frantically and almost immediately could feel himself on the verge of coming when suddenly the door opened and Astoria yelped in surprise.

Draco turned at her in horror, his hand still on his prick. Astoria's dark eyes widened and were clearly fixed on it. Draco stared at her wondering if she would give him the dignity of removing her eyes from his cock.

Astoria turned away and clasped a hand to her eyes in obvious embarrassment.

"I'm terribly sorry, Draco. I just needed to pee. I'll… umm… let you get on with that," Astoria said then walked away.

Draco groaned and closed the door. It would be no use now, his cock was getting soft. Merlin, what must Astoria think of him, now. How pathetic he must've looked bent over the toilet and playing with himself with her Muggle girlfriend's lotion all over his prick.

Draco cleaned the lotion off as best he could, feeling hot with shame. Fuck, Astoria would think he was some sort of disgusting pervert now.

After a minute he exited the loo and found Astoria in the kitchen, standing against a counter and eating cereal. She said nothing but looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Draco," Astoria said before spooning cereal into her mouth.

She was acting like nothing had happened. How could she just act like nothing had happened?

"Yes, I suppose," Draco said, looking away from her.

"Oh, Draco. It's really not that bad," Astoria said.

Draco turned, reflexively, back towards her, appalled. No, this was much worse than her acting like nothing had just happened. Much, much worse!

"Not that bad?" Draco asked, baffled by Astoria's audacity.

"Of course not. Lots of people do it. I do it. Abigail does it," Astoria said then gestured at Draco and added, "And you do it too."

Draco just stared. He could feel himself blushing and it made him furious.

"Now listen here, Astoria-" Draco started but just then another voice said, "What's up with Draco?"

Abigail walked up and leaned her elbows against the counter across from Draco. She was in a tank top and tracksuit bottoms, her usual morning attire.

Abigail was a Muggle and an American but Draco supposed he liked her well enough. Her blonde hair had grown out and she hadn't dyed it since Autumn. Technically, Abigail still lived in America but she was working on becoming a British Citizen.

Draco stared at Astoria. Surely she wouldn't say it.

"Caught Draco having a wank in the loo," Astoria said.

"Why the fuck didn't you lock the door, Draco?" Abigail asked.

Draco looked down at his feet. Was this really what his life had become? If he wanted to feel constantly uncomfortable he could've stayed at Malfoy Manor with his parents, for Merlin's sake.

"I don't want to talk about this," Draco said.

"OK. Fair enough, Draco," Astoria said.

Draco sighed and went to make himself cereal. He couldn't believe he was actually getting used to Muggle food.

"But seriously, lock the fucking door, man," Abigail said then added, "It's bad enough I got woke up hearing you calling out… what was it? Potter?"

Draco stopped in his tracks but didn't look at Abigail. Astoria looked at Draco in wonder and he realized in an instant that _she knew_.


End file.
